Unconditional Love
by Hogwarts Heroine
Summary: After a Potions lesson, Professor Snape and Hermione prove how much they love each other in different place; on the desk, by the fireplace...


Unconditional Love

Just a little one shot as I had a request, I am dedicating this story, to Creative Pixie, for the review that kept me writing! And as we wonder into a little world of smut, this doesn't belong to me. Even though I wish it did. But it doesn't. So. I hate you JK. Not really. But waaah! I want to own HP!

He watched his students carefully but all the while he was thinking of something – or rather, someone. He was salivating over her toned legs and petite waist. He thought long and hard about her large, full breasts, and how he would give anything to taste her sweet juices that minute.

It had been going on for a while, obviously in secret, but as soon as she graduated, in just a few short (yet it felt so far away) months, he would propose, and pull her into his arms, and love her unconditionally for everyone to see. There would be scandal, yes, war hero and a 'death eater' – spy or not, the media would not care.

She felt his eyes on her, she lifted her head, her soft pools of amber glinted into his stark grey eyes. His dark eyes were so mysterious, so beautiful. Some would describe them as cold and cruel, but she knew better. They were warm and tender, soul bearing eyes.

The bell rang, bringing both out from their thoughts. This was potions, everyone except Hermione had been subtly getting ready to leave on the bell long ago. She slowly packed away, telling Harry she would catch up with him later. She had just taken some Sliced Salamander Spleen back into the cupboard when he wordlessly tidied her equipment away for her.

She looked at him and grinned.

'Miss Granger,' he smirked that oh, so sexy smirk. He motioned her towards him with his eyes, and when she was next to him, his large hand caressed her waist, an intimate gesture, reassuring her of his love for her; his hand moving up to stroke lightly along the curve of her hip. The intimacy of the situation was not lost on her. The soft show of affection was very sweet, and filled her with desire.

Snape leaned back into his chair; the hand on her hip tightened as he pushed back his chair and pulled her over to stand in front of him. He admired the soft curves of her backside, running his hands over the firm cheeks, squeezing and kneading. She moaned, biting her lip sinfully when she felt his hands roaming her bum. Her hands went to his hair, kissing his forehead, then his lips.

She tasted of spearmint and toffee, where as he tasted of warmth and chocolate. He deepened the kiss, wanting desperately to explore the depths of her mouth, feeling her groan into him, knowing that he was getting hard and she was by now doubtlessly wet, considering the way her legs were squeezing together as his hands whispered over her spine and up to her shoulders.

She whimpered slightly, the sound escaping her involuntarily when she felt him stand up and press full against her. He ran his hands through her beautiful hair, so curly and wild when she was turned on. He was kissing the back of her neck and causing her pulse to race, whilst he ground into her.

Both were unable to control the waves of desire flooding through them, it wasn't right, it wasn't normal for a man to affect a woman so deeply or vice versa, to make her wet and needy for him within moments of seeing her. To make him so hard and horny just at the thought of her beautiful eyes and sexy smarts. Their eyes closed as they let each other have free reign over their bodies.

Her robes were unbuttoned; his cape was thrown off, most of their clothes following. He left her Gryffindor tie on though, even after discarding her Slytherin Green underwear. Kinky wench. He was naked soon enough, his cock standing to attention.

He pinched her nipples whilst her soft hands roamed his body, tenderly feeling with a needy shadow. She practically screamed it as his fingers slid between her slick nether lips. While Snape stroked her, nibbling her neck and shoulders.

He turned her in his arms and set her up on the desk. She braced herself with one hand behind her; the only thing she could focus on was the man standing between her thighs unfastening his trousers with a naughty gleam in his eyes.

He pressed the tip of his aroused cock against her wet, hungry opening, sliding oh so slowly inside her, Hermione couldn't help but moan as he pulled back just as slowly as he entered then thrust forward once more.

'You like fucking the big bad Slytherin Master?' He drawled, swiveling his hips slightly on the inward thrust making her cry out sharply.

He could feel her pulsing around him at his words. Her hands were smoothing over his shoulders to grip his biceps hard as he fucked into her, his thrusts slow and hard. He pushed her back slightly so he could see between them, watching as his cock slid in and out of her wet, pink core. She was watching too, whimpering and convulsing around the thick length of him with every push and pull.

She was close, very close when his arms slipped around her waist, locking her tightly to him as he pulled her up into his arms and moved away from the desk. He lifted her over to the fire, his cock still buried tightly inside her when he pushed her up against the stone fireplace briefly. Her legs were like a vise around his hips as she began using the muscles in her thighs to lift and lower her body over his, riding him for her pleasure.

He trailed biting, sucking kisses along the tight tendons of her neck as she strained beneath him, her cries echoing off of the paneled walls of his classroom. Hermione couldn't think, there was no room for thought as she filled to bursting by the beautiful wizard laboring over her. He was so deep inside her she felt branded, the burning pleasure/pain marking her for life as he bottomed out inside her again and again. With every thrust inside her she lost another piece of herself to him, soon he would own her, not just in body but also in soul.

They were both stunned by the intensity of orgasm suddenly brought upon both of them, her shrill voice calling his name, he moaning and shouting in a horse voice, how good she was, how much he loved her, her name.

A few minutes later, still holding his witch in his arms, he nuzzled into her hair, listening to her breathe. He loved this woman, and he never wanted to be apart from her. So he lifted the light girl up and carried her through to his chambers.


End file.
